


Asra And His Apprentice: Short Stories

by SpiderwebStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Romantic Fluff, Song: Everything Stays (Adventure Time), Song: Home (Gabrielle Aplin), Song: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls), Song: Liability Reprise (Lorde), Song: Mind Over Matter, Song: Secret For The Mad (Dodie), Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, The Lazaret (The Arcana), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories
Summary: Stories about Asra and my MC (named and unnamed) that are too short to publish by themselves.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Natalie Taylor's cover of Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Hannah (The Apprentice)'s P.O.V.  
Brought to you by amnesia

"You remember?" Asra asked, his hands shaking as tears streamed down his face. I nodded, my bottom lip trembling as I looked up at him with tears of my own in my eyes. "I remember everything," "Oh my gods Hannah!" He threw his arms around me and started sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," "Asra, it's okay," I said, pulling away to look in his teary eyes as I caressed his cheek. "All I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. And sooner or later it'll be over but I just don't wanna miss you tonight," "I'm never leaving you again. Not ever," He sobbed, a sad smile on his face as he took my hands in his. "I love you," I whispered, squeezing his hands. "Let's go home,"


	2. You Always Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc is angry Asra is leaving so soon after he got back from a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to the song Liability (reprise) by Lorde

MC's P.O.V.  
Brought to you by amnesia

"You always leave!" I screamed at Asra, angry that he was leaving for one of his trips so soon after the last one and because he never took me with him. "MC, I'm sorry but you know I have to go and I won't put you in danger," "Yes I know, 'it's for my own safety'. Fuck safety! We both know I'm perfectly capable of defending myself! Do you even know what I do when you're not here?" He shook his head, too shocked at my outburst to speak. "I stay here all alone, scared that something is going to keep you from coming back to me, or that you'll decide that I'm not worth coming back to!" Tears were streaming down my face as I gestured towards the bedroom. "I cry myself to sleep every night because I feel empty without you and yet I'm terrified that the real reason you don't take me with you is because you think I'm just as worthless as I feel that I am!" "MC, I..." He reached for my hand and I stepped away, "Don't touch me!" I cried out, feeling a pang of guilt when I saw his reaction. "I'm sorry, MC. I had no idea you felt like this," "Of course you didn't, because you're never here. But go ahead and leave," I snapped, sitting down and placing my head in my hands. "Just like you always do,"


	3. You're My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra is about to leave and Mc pleads for him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to the song Home by Gabrielle Aplin

Asra's P.O.V.  
Brought to you by a snek

"When I look at you I can feel it... I look at you and I'm home. So please, don't leave," She said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around me before burying her face in my neck. "I don't want that feeling to go away," "Mc..." I said softly, my heart aching as I spoke. I pulled away and gently tilted her chin up, looking into her tear-filled eyes. "I'm not leaving you, not anymore. I love you far too much to do that," "You'll take me with you?" I nodded, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "As long as we're together it doesn't matter where we go, because you're right. Your home is where your heart has settled," Smiling, I placed one hand over her heart and cupped her cheek with the other. "And mine will always be with you,"


	4. In A Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra comforts a self-hating MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Secret For The Mad by Dodie added.

Hannah (The Apprentice)'s P.O.V.  
Brought to you by amnesia

"You never should have brought me back," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm not worth what you had to sacrifice," I saw the pain in Asra's eyes, the normal shine of his lavender gaze fading after hearing my words. "Hannah, don't say that," He said, almost pleading. "It's not true, you're worth it and I would do it all again in a heartbeat," "Why?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. "There's nothing special about me," "My love, everything about you is special. There's not a single thing about you that I don't admire," He gave me a soft smile, pausing before he continued. "Hannah, you're my north star and I'm lost without you but with you I know I'm where I'm meant to be," He said, cupping my face after wiping away my tears. "I love you more than words can say," "You don't mean that," I said, pushing his hands away. "Yes, I do, every word," He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as he replied, "I love you...I'll always love you,"


	5. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra comforts MC when she begins worrying about the past returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to the song Everything Stays from the show Adventure Time

MC's P.O.V.

Brought to you by amnesia

I looked out at the desert landscape, the setting sun lighting it up in a special way. It was beautiful and the fact that I was resting in Asra's arms while looking out at it made everything better. We were at his cottage in Nopal for several reasons but in part to get away from all the negative things that had happened back in Vesuvia. The serene desert and the fact that Asra was at my side was helpful but sometimes things crept in the back of my mind. "Asra?" "Hmm?" His response vibrated in his chest and against my back. "What if something happens again? And things get ruined or destroyed because of it?" "MC," Asra said softly, tilting my head gently so that I was facing him. "Everything's alright. And even if something does happen everything will stay as we left it, though it will still change a little. But I promise you, I will always stay by your side,"


	6. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra comforts Mc while she doubts herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to the song Secret For The Mad by Dodie

Asra's P.O.V.  
Brought to you by a snek

"Mc," I said softly, tilting her chin up gently so that I could look into her tear-filled eyes. "Do the universe a favor, don't hide your magic" I smiled and wiped away her tears, "Anything as beautiful as your magic doesn't deserve to be hidden," "Why do you say things like that?" She asked, sniffling and pushing my hands away. "You always say things like I'm beautiful or an amazing magician. But I'm not!" She had raised her voice and was crying again, "I'm none of the things you say I am, Asra! I'm not worth what you sacrificed to bring me back," She placed her hand over my heart and fell into my arms. "I'm worthless..." "You're not worthless Mc. You never have been and you never will be," She sat up, about to give her response when I spoke before she could. "Our magic," I took her hand, lacing my fingers with hers to feel the surge of energy between the two of us. "It's so much stronger when we're together, and that can only mean that you're just as beautiful, strong and powerful as I say," She smiled sadly and I leaned forward, kissing her softly, not caring about the salty taste her tears left. I pulled away and cupped her cheek with my free hand, slowly brushing my thumb over her cheekbone. "I love you, Mc, I always will. Never forget that," She nodded, "I love you too, I just wish I loved myself," "You will," I assured her, "Some day you will and I'm going to do everything in my power to help that day be sooner rather than later,"


	7. You Know You're On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra returns from a journey with a gift for his apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Moira & Claire's cover of the song Mind Over Matter by Young The Giant
> 
> Context: My apprentice has a necklace that matches Asra's and this is how she got it.

Hannah (The Apprentice)'s P.O.V.  
Brought to you by amnesia

Asra picked me up by my waist, spinning around with me in his arms before setting me down. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, my lips curving into a smile against his. When I pulled away he smiled, cupping my cheek and stroking my cheekbone with his thumb. "I missed you," I returned his smile, hugging him. "I missed you too," When I let go of him he suddenly scooped me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs. I let out a surprised yelp, "Asra!" He laughed and set me down with a kiss on the cheek once we reached the top. "I missed that too," "What, surprising me or making me squeak?" I asked, "Both" He replied with a smirk, "Speaking of surprises, I got you something," "Asra, you shouldn't have," I said, feeling a bit guilty. "I know," He chuckled, reaching into his pocket. "But I did," He pulled out two necklaces, each with a leather chord as a chain and a stone pendant the same rich blue color as the sky. Unlatching the clasp on one he turned to me with a smile, "Turn around," I did so, sweeping my hair out of the way to let him drape it around my neck and clasp it in the back. I looked down, seeing that it rested just above my chest before turning around to see Asra had put on the matching one.

"Is it turquoise?" I asked, twirling the pendant between my thumb and forefinger. He nodded, "Do you remember what some of the meanings of it are?" I thought a moment before replying, "Relationships, communication, healing, and a few other things," "You forgot the most important one?" "I did?" Nodding he smiled gently, "Love," I could feel my cheeks burning with a blush. "Communication so we can feel each other when we're apart, relationship to strengthen ours, and lastly, love. For...well," He kissed my cheek, "I think you know why," I blushed more, turning my head to kiss his lips. Pulling away he smiled, touching the pendant that rested on my chest. "Now whenever I'm gone you can touch this, and know that I'm with you, and I love you, always," " Promise you'll do the same with yours for me?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "Of course I will," "Thank you, Asra. I love it," "And I love you," I smiled, "I love you too,"


End file.
